Poesía del Adiós
by Lily de Wakabayashi
Summary: Una carta que recuerda el último día, un poema que marca la despedida, y la esperanza de dos corazones de volverse a encontrar. Fic editado por el cumpleaños de Genzo Wakabayashi. Genzo x Lily


**Poesía del adiós.**

_De un par de cartas escritas en el 2005, y encontradas en un viejo baúl._

**_From Lily…_**

Genzo, mi amor:

_¿Cómo resumir lo que siento en diez minutos cuando no me bastaría la eternidad?_

En esta carta final, lo único que puedo hacer es hablarte del último día que pasamos juntos. Es lógico, en cierto modo, pues no creo poder hablar de otra cosa. Fue obra del destino, sólo esa explicación le puedo dar... Teníamos ya tiempo de no dirigirnos la palabra, desde aquél día en donde me reclamaste algo de lo que yo no tenía idea... Y tus palabras se me habían quedado grabadas en lo más profundo de mi alma, declarándole una guerra a mi atormentado corazón…

_-FLASH BACK-_

_No entendía el motivo de tu enojo… No sabía a qué había venido a cuento aquélla conversación…_

- _Tú bien sabías que ella también trabaja aquí.- fue tu reclamo.- Bien que lo sabías..._

- _Pero no entiendo de qué hablas.- musité.- Yo no he hecho nada..._

- _¿Sabes qué? Déjalo así... .- te diste la vuelta y te marchaste, dejándome en un mar de tristeza y confusión..._

_-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-_

Se suponía que más gente vendría con nosotros, pero al final solo estábamos tú y yo. Cuando fui a avisarle a Schneider que a mí también me habían elegido para formar parte del equipo médico que iría como apoyo a aquél evento al aire libre, él me avisó que ya no iría, así que salí a buscarte. En un descuido te perdí de vista y aunque te estuve esperando, el tiempo pasaba y se hacía tarde, debíamos presentarnos cuanto antes con la persona que coordinaba el programa a seguir.

- ¿Nadie ha visto a Genzo?.- le pregunté a una enfermera.

- No. Hace rato estaba aquí pero tendrá unos quince minutos que se fue.- respondió ella, encogiéndose de hombros.- Sin embargo, nadie lo ha visto salir.

- Entiendo, gracias.- suspiré.

Decidí marcharme sola y no seguir esperándote por más tiempo. Salí, muy enojada y triste. Quizás tú me odiabas tanto que decidiste irte solo en vez de esperarme... Pensamientos deprimentes invadieron mi mente conforme me dirigía al punto de reunión que me habían indicado. ¿Qué acaso era yo tan desagradable a tu persona? ¿A ese grado de indiferencia habíamos llegado, que preferías irte solo a esperarme un poco? Yo trataba de no darle importancia al asunto, pero me sentía profundamente herida por tu actitud.

El lugar en donde tenía que presentarme no quedaba muy lejos del sitio en donde trabajábamos, así que llegué pronto. Sin embargo, descubrí con sorpresa, tras presentarme con la encargada y anunciarme como la médica del equipo, que tú no te encontrabas ahí y pensé que quizás en verdad me estabas esperando para irnos juntos pero que no me encontraste. Confundida, me subí a una escalinata desde donde la cual se tenía una hermosa vista de la ciudad y suspiré. Era aun muy temprano, y los rayos del sol le daban un efecto mágico a todo a mi alrededor... Y diez minutos después llegaste tú...

_Me quedaré esperando a que vuelva a amanecer para poder estar aquí, solo aquí..._

Me bajé de la escalinata y me senté en una de las sillas que estaban colocadas bajo el toldo que nos cubriría del sol, mientras llegabas y saludabas a la persona que también estaría con nosotros. Yo decidí ignorarte. Rato después, nuestra compañera salió a no sé donde, realmente no me importaba su presencia. Tú entonces aprovechaste para quitarte tu chaqueta y colgarla en el respaldo de la silla que estaba a un lado mío. Yo continué enviando mensajes de texto con mi celular, ignorándote completamente, o por lo menos, fingiendo que lo hacía. Sinceramente, no recuerdo qué escribí en esos mensajes, o a quién se los mandé.

- ¿Por qué no me esperó?.- me preguntaste, con voz dolida.

Yo me reí. Ya se me había olvidado que desde cierto tiempo a la fecha nos llamábamos de "usted". No era precisamente una muestra de respeto, sino de indiferencia.

- Me cansé de esperarlo.- respondí, tranquilamente.- Aguardé por veinte minutos y pensé que ya se había venido.

- Sabía que vendrías dado que le dijiste a Schneider que también estarías aquí junto con nosotros.- me dijiste, tuteándome sin querer.- Por eso te estaba esperando.

- Pues sabrá Dios en donde estabas porque no te vi.- repliqué.

- Y decidiste venirte a seguir esperando a este menso.- te reíste.

- Exactamente.- yo también me reí.- ¡Vaya que hace frío!

- ¿Quiere ponerse mi chaqueta?.- me ofreciste, volviendo a hablarme de usted.- "No, gracias, así estoy bien".

- ¿Para qué haces ofrecimientos si te vas a responderte tú solo?.- reclamé.- Pues ahora sí me pongo su chaqueta.

- Pues ya no se la ofrezco.- replicaste.

- Me vale. Ya me la ofreciste y ahora me la pongo.- descolgué tu chamarra del respaldo de la silla y me la coloqué.

Nuestra compañera regresó y te pusiste a platicar con ella, supongo que tratabas de distraerla, o quizás sólo querías desviar la atención un rato. Yo aproveché para subirme nuevamente a la escalinata, al tiempo que trataba de controlar los latidos de mi corazón... ¿Por qué me saltaba como caballo desbocado cada vez que te veía?

_Me quedaré caminando donde siempre, mirando de perfil..._

Después de un rato, subiste también a la escalinata, te acercaste a mí e hiciste un comentario cualquiera. Pronto nuestra plática se enfocó hacia ese día en la sala de Urgencias en donde me hiciste aquel reclamo extraño del cual no entendí nada... Sabía yo que te referías a _ella_ (no quiero mencionar tu nombre, ni lo que es de ti), pero no supe por qué mencionaste que trabaja con nosotros en el mismo hospital. ¿Tenía sentido el recordar algo que sabía perfectamente bien y que constantemente me lastimaba? Sin embargo, tú querías hablar sobre eso, precisamente en ese momento y en ese lugar. Yo hubiese preferido dejarlo pasar, pero en vista de que no ibas a ceder, no tuve más remedio que hablar.

- La verdad, me viene importando poco lo que las personas piensen de mí.- dije, molesta, refiriéndome a ti.- Yo tengo la conciencia tranquila. Y el que nada debe, nada teme, así que si no quieren creer en mí y me acusan de cosas de las cuales no tengo la culpa, pues allá ellos. Me vale.

- O sea, que le importa poco la persona, si es que le importa poco lo que ella piense de usted, doctora.- murmuraste, con voz fría, captando el mensaje.

- No es que me importe poco la persona, simplemente digo que no me voy a estresar por cosas de las cuales yo no tengo la culpa.- repliqué.

- Pues eso está dando a entender, que le importa poco la persona, doctora.- tú no dejabas de observar la ciudad que recientemente acababa de despertar.

- ¿Usted cree que si realmente me importara poco la persona estaría diciéndole tanta tontería?.- dije, ya harta. ¿Por qué no te dabas cuenta de las cosas?

No me respondiste, solo suspiraste... Yo miré hacia el frente, como si de repente la tienda ubicada en la acera se hubiese convertido en el objeto más interesante del planeta, aunque sólo se tratase de una simple distracción.

_Esperando que algún día esta vida se acuerde de ti..._

- En dos meses me marcharé de esta ciudad.- comenté, solo por decir algo.- Qué bueno.

- Gracias a Dios.- murmuraste.

- Vaya, qué lindo. Ya ni disimulas... .- musité, algo herida.- Al menos no lo dices a mis espaldas.

- Lo dije por ti.- respondiste.- Tú quieres irte, ¿o no?

- No es que yo quiera.- repliqué.- Es que tengo que irme, forzosamente.

- Ahí esta. ¿Pero regresaras algún día?.- en tus ojos vi cierto anhelo, una esperanza oculta de la cual no me querías hablar.

- No digo que no.- contesté, escogiendo mis palabras.- Nunca digo: "De esta agua no beberé" porque la vida me ha enseñado que mientras más digo que no, es un sí.

- Pero no dices que sí volverás.- me insististe.

- Exactamente. No digo que no, pero tampoco digo que sí. Es un quién sabe.- suspiré. ¿Acaso deseas que yo regrese?

- Yo quiero decirte algo.- dijiste, en voz baja, ignorando mi pregunta.- Quiero decirte que desde que te conocí a la fecha, mi vida ha sido un caos.

- ¡Qué lindo! Hoy vienes lleno de muchas palabras lindas para mí. O sea que soy tu amuleto de la mala suerte... .- esperaba que mi voz no se haya escuchado tan dolida, pero no podía evitarlo.

- No, no es eso.- moviste la cabeza de un lado a otro.- Quise decir que desde que te conocí, por poner una fecha, no que tú seas la causante de mis problemas... Está bien, deja lo explico de otra manera: De mayo a la fecha me ha ido muy mal.

- Eso está mejor.- acepté, pensando que ya nos encontrábamos en octubre, y que, para fines prácticos, él y yo nos habíamos conocido en marzo.- ¿Pero por qué?

- No sé. Estoy confundido. Comienzo a caer por un abismo que no parece tener fin... Pero no quiero hablar sobre eso... .- tú volviste a clavar la mirada en el horizonte.

- Yo no le estoy pidiendo que me cuente nada.- contesté.- Yo no soy nadie para pedirle que me hable de sus problemas. Pero no entiendo a qué viene a cuento que me diga que le va mal, si se va a quedar callado al final.

No respondiste inmediatamente a eso, quizás porque sabías que yo tenía razón. Sin embargo, al poco rato empezaste a contarme tus aflicciones e inquietudes, y yo traté de ayudarte lo mejor que podía pero... ¿Qué podía enseñarle de la vida una chiquilla como yo a un hombre como tú? Tienes mucha más experiencia que yo en casi todo, sin duda alguna. No sé si era una broma el que me dijeras que querías que te ayudara, o simplemente deseabas desahogarte.

_Pero sin hacer preguntas te responderé..._

Tiempo después, cuando terminaste de hablar, regresamos a sentarnos al módulo en donde se suponía que deberíamos estar. Ahí seguiste contándome de los problemas que tenías con tu familia y me di cuenta de que somos tan iguales... Tenemos vidas muy, pero muy diferentes, pero nuestros caracteres son tan parecidos... Creo que es por eso que tuvimos una conexión intensa, casi instantánea…

- Me alegró que Schneider no viniese con nosotros.- dijiste, de pronto.- Pensé que así podría aprovechar para hablar contigo. La verdad, quiero disculparme por lo que te reclamé el otro día, aquella vez que te dije que tú bien sabías que "ella" también trabaja con nosotros, y te acusé de algo que no hiciste. Fui muy injusto, lo lamento.

- Ese día no entendí nada de lo que me hablabas.- contesté.- Me puse muy triste por el comentario (era cierto), el cual sigo sin entender por qué lo hiciste, pero pensé que si tú deseabas hacer una tormenta en un vaso de agua pues entonces eso era tu problema. Pensé: "Que se haga bolas él solo, no me voy a quebrar la cabeza por algo que no hice", y más porque tu actitud fue de lo más injusta.

- Lo reconozco.- aceptaste.- Por eso quiero aclararlo. Ese día estaba muy deprimido y creo que me desquité contigo...

- Está bien. ¿Sabes? Hay algo que te quisiera decir, pero no me animo... .- murmuré.- No sé como lo vayas a tomar...

No respondiste. Te pusiste a jugar con una pluma y una hoja de papel cualquiera. Otra cosa que tenemos en común, no podemos tener las manos quietas, y menos si traemos pluma y papel entre ellas...

_Besándote en mis pensamientos te miraré otra vez..._

- Hoy será el último día en que te dirija la palabra.- dijiste al fin, con un murmullo.

- ¿Cómo dices?.- esa declaración me tomó por sorpresa.- ¿Ya no me hablarás, nunca, nunca más?

- Bueno, te hablaré por cuestiones de trabajo.- explicaste.- Pero ya no más como una amiga...

Las lágrimas que estaba conteniendo se derramaron en ese momento. ¿Por qué? Justo cuando había pensado que no podían ser las cosas peores, tú mostraste tu mayor nivel de crueldad. ¿Era necesario que me dijeras que no pensabas hablarme nunca más? Sólo tú sabes tus razones, aunque ahora me pregunto si lo hiciste para tratar de convencerte.

- Entonces sí te diré lo que te pensaba decir, si ésta será la última vez que hablemos.- susurré, dejando que mis lágrimas corrieran libres por mis mejillas.- No quiero arrepentirme después de no habértelo dicho...

- _Don´t cry_.- murmuraste.

- _Too late_… .- respondí.- Yo… Yo quería decirte que… Yo me llegué a enamorar de ti… Yo te llegué a querer muchísimo… Lo cierto es que aún te amo.

No me contestaste. Supongo que era algo que no te esperabas... Ésa fue la primera, y única vez (y me sospecho que será la última), en que me he declarado a un hombre, de la manera romántica. Sabes bien lo reservada que soy, y lo necia que me comporto para las relaciones amorosas, pero contigo, fue muy diferente…

_Escapándote del mundo... Llorando por las noches..._

- Y la verdad.- continué.- Te lo hubiese dado todo. Aún cuando después me arrepintiera. Aún cuando supiera que es un error. Porque tú bien lo valías... Y aun creo que lo vales...

- La verdad, me haces sentir muy bien.- agachaste la cabeza, impidiéndome ver tu expresión.- No sólo por lo que me has dicho sino también porque una vez me dijiste que le tienes miedo a las relaciones amorosas y que nunca confiesas tus sentimientos...

- Tú eres el primer hombre que ha roto la barrera de miedo que cubre mi corazón.- respondí, en voz baja.- Y creo que serás el único.

El tiempo pasó. Yo continuaba llorando. Nuestra acompañante se dio cuenta de eso, pero no hizo ningún comentario. Y sinceramente, tampoco me hubiese importado... Detrás de nosotros sonaba música del tipo que uno pone cuando quiere cortarse las venas, muy acorde a nuestra situación... La canción que más se me quedó grabada en la memoria fue "_Promises_", de _The Cranberries_, y me pregunté por qué la música debía ser tan cruel que ponía una canción así justo en ese momento. Después de mi declaración, nuestra charla se centró en temas comunes. Te conté sobre mis problemas con un conocido y me diste tu opinión. Me contaste que arrojaste a la basura tu colección de revistas y casi te cuelgo por haber hecho semejante sacrilegio...

- Mínimo me las hubieras dado.- me quejé.- Yo les hubiese dado un buen uso...

- Mi ahijado me dijo que al menos se las hubiera dado a él para romperlas.- contestaste.

- Al menos él las hubiese disfrutado.- me reí.

Me hubiera gustado pedirle a la vida que me pagara contigo, porque ya era suficiente el castigo de no haberte conocido a tiempo… Porque sin duda, te conocí muy tarde, llegué a tu vida en una época en la que yo ya no encajaba de ninguna manera... Ni como mujer, ni como amante, ni como amiga… Sencillamente, yo no tenía papel alguno en tu historia…

- También tiré la mayoría de mis discos compactos de música.- comentaste.- Tenía casi 2000 discos...

- Sacrílego.- musité.- Ya ni me digas que tendré ganas de colgarte...

- La música ya no me da consuelo alguno.- fue un suspiro lo que acompañó tus palabras.

- ¿Por qué?.- quise saber.

- Porque cada vez que oigo una canción, siempre pienso en ti.- fue tu respuesta.- Siempre, Lily, cada vez que escucho música, tú vienes a mi mente todo el tiempo. No puedo escuchar la música que compartía con mi esposa, sabiendo que estaré pensando en ti, lamentándome por no poder tenerte a mi lado y amarte como deseo hacerlo.

Tú sonreíste. Mi suerte musical volvió a jugarme una mala pasada, y en algún lugar sonó la canción "Muriendo lento". Yo supe que a partir de ese momento, siempre te recordaría el escuchar esa canción... O por lo menos, hasta el día en que mi memoria me permitiera hacerlo. El dolor de saber que quieres estar con alguien y no puedes, es inmenso y demoledor. No creo que algún día pueda volver a soportar algo así.

- _Si tú no estás, dame una razón, para no morir lento... _.- canté, esperando que no te molestara la indirecta. Y también, para que no notaras que tus palabras habían tenido demasiado efecto en mí.

- ¿Tienes una hoja de papel?.- preguntaste, de repente.

- Sí.- saqué la libreta pequeña que siempre cargo en la bolsa de mi bata, y te la di.

Escribiste durante un buen rato. Ya me habías demostrado antes tus dotes de poeta, y me moría de curiosidad de saber qué estabas haciendo. Era mucha belleza creer que se trataba de un poema dirigido a mí, aunque lo anhelaba.

- _En medio de tanta contaminación._

_Mi sangre está parada, no tiene más circulación._

_¡Oh! Me duele decir llegar a muerte..._

_Transfusión para este amor enfermo..._

_Transfusión para este amor enfermo..._

_De verdad._

_Inyéctame, es el fin..._

_Y así, solo a los dos... _.- leí, una vez que acabaste de escribir.- "Transfusión", 14 de octubre.

- Un poema para ti.- dijiste, firmando la hoja.

- Gracias.- sonreí.- Aun tengo el primer poema que me hiciste... ¿Lo recuerdas?

- Me acuerdo que te escribí un poema, pero no recuerdo lo que dice.

- No me sorprende. Después de que lo compusiste me lo regalaste y no lo volviste a leer.

- ¿Qué es lo que dice?

- ¿Quieres que te lo recite?.- pregunté.- Me lo sé de memoria.

- Sí.- tus ojos negros brillaron.

- "_Me quedaré esperando a que vuelva a amanecer, para poder estar aquí, solo aquí. Me quedaré caminando donde siempre, mirando de perfil. Esperando que algún día esta vida se acuerde de ti... Pero sin hacer preguntas te responderé. Besándote en mi pensamiento te miraré otra vez... Escapándote del mundo... Llorando por las noches... Te acompañaré en cada recuerdo que tú tengas... En cada lluvia que tú veas... Y al final, me quedaré aquí... "._

- ¡Wow! ¿Yo escribí eso?.- preguntaste, sorprendido.- No me la creo... ¿Y cómo se titula?

- No le pusiste título.- contesté.

- ¿Tú como le pondrías?.- fue tu pregunta.

- No sé. El poema lo escribiste tú, no yo.

- Pues entonces... .- lo pensaste por algunos momentos.- Lo titularía: _"Réquiem para ti"._

- Me gusta.- sonreí.

- Puedes quedártelo.- dijiste.- Te lo regalo.

- Gracias. Pero ese poema siempre fue mío.- repliqué.

- El día ya casi se acaba.- me sonreíste, con tristeza.- Tienes quince minutos para decirme todo lo que me quieras decir...

Me quedé callada. Ese tiempo no sería suficiente... Caramba, que no me bastaría ni la eternidad, en el caso de que la tuviera. Pero tú y yo nunca tuvimos ni un segundo para nosotros solos, y nunca lo tendríamos, así que, qué más daba. Pasamos cinco minutos en silencio. El Tiempo se apiadó de nosotros y los escasos segundos que nos quedaban juntos duraron una eternidad... Tomé nuevamente mi libreta, acudiendo al auxilio de mi pluma.

- _¿Cómo resumir lo que siento en diez minutos cuando no me bastaría la eternidad?._- fue lo que escribí.

- _Recuerda que el silencio dice más que 1000 palabras y qué más da, si no te puedo hablar, si no te puedo tocar... Tocaste mi corazón y nada más, no lo volveré a decir nunca. ¿Ok?_.- fue lo que anotaste como respuesta.

Aprovechamos el tiempo que nos quedó para hablar de cosas triviales, de ésas que nunca podríamos comentar tú y yo, de ésas que atascan la vida de los humanos a diario. Me hubiese gustado llevarme tu chamarra, pero sin duda _ella _lo notaría cuando volviésemos al hospital, así que me la quité y la coloqué sobre el respaldo de la silla. Volvimos a subirnos a la escalinata y observamos la ciudad, al tiempo que el sol quemaba nuestras caras.

- Hacía mucho tiempo que no me sentía así de libre.- fue tu comentario.

Yo sonreí. Yo tampoco recordaba la última vez que me sentí tan liberada. Y feliz.

Al final, todo lo que empieza acaba, aún así se trate de una tregua para dos amantes que nunca podrán estar juntos. Emprendimos el camino de regreso, platicando como dos viejos amigos, deseando conservar en nuestros corazones el recuerdo de ese día, por siempre. Yo le agradecí a la vida que me hubiese dado el digno final que merecía nuestra historia... O al menos, eso era lo que yo creía…

- Será mejor que no regresemos juntos.- comentaste.- Yo aquí me desvío.

- Sí. Hasta pronto.- respondí.

- Cuídate.- fue tu despedida.

- También tú.- fue mi adiós.

_Te acompañaré en cada recuerdo que tú tengas... En cada lluvia que tú veas..._

Gracias por todo, Genzo. Espero sinceramente que seas feliz con Gabrielle (aunque me cueste escribir su nombre, pero no gano nada con evitarlo). Después de esta carta, no tiene sentido que sigamos manteniendo el contacto. Sabes tan bien como yo que lo mejor es que continúes tu vida y yo haga lo mismo con la mía. No sé si podré ser feliz con otro hombre como lo fui contigo, pero al menos, he de intentarlo. Puedes estar seguro, sin embargo, que al final no amaré a nadie como te amé a ti, como aún te amo a ti. Y así será, por siempre…

Feliz cumpleaños, Gen. Tuya por siempre, Lily.

_Y al final... Me quedaré aquí..._

**_From Genzo…_**

_Lily:_

No acostumbro a poner "mi querida" o "mi amada" en las cartas, así que espero que no pienses que no sigo pensando en ti, debido a ese insignificante detalle. Nada de eso importa, de cualquier manera, pues el amor debería expresarse no con palabras sino con actos concretos.

Espero que hayas pasado una feliz Navidad, en compañía de todos los que te quieren. Yo no tuve lo que se dice una "blanca Navidad", ni tampoco ha sido un mes muy bueno para mí, hay que decirlo, pero es eso lo que se dice siempre en estos casos, ¿estás de acuerdo? Aunque puedes estar segura que nadie nunca te va a amar como yo te amo. No importa a dónde vayas, con quién estés, con quién intentes olvidarme, sabes tan bien como yo que me perteneces por completo. Al igual que como yo te pertenezco a ti.

Lo intenté. Sé que tú también lo hiciste. Ambos quisimos olvidar lo que sentimos, decirnos adiós y dejar de lado el año que pasamos juntos. Sin embargo, con todo y que no tuvimos muchos momentos a solas, esos breves momentos fueron suficientes para borrar mis tres años de matrimonio con Gabrielle. Y siéndote honesto, ella no merece que esté a su lado, al mismo tiempo que mi corazón piensa en otra.

No me atrevo aún a pensar en un divorcio, aunque sé que es la única alternativa posible. No soportaría saber que te has enamorado de otro, y que nunca más podré tenerte. No estoy dudando sobre lo que debo hacer, lo aclaro, simplemente que no quiero hacerle más daño a mi esposa del que le he hecho ya. Ella sabe que hay otra mujer rondando mis pensamientos, pero no se ha atrevido a preguntar nada, quizás por temor a que le confirme sus sospechas. Sé, por supuesto, que le hago más daño al no atrever a decirle la verdad, pero no soy insensible, no me es tan fácil romper un corazón. Con todo, sé que será el mío el que se rompa si esta situación continúa, así que, cuando estés leyendo este mensaje, probablemente yo ya me encuentre siguiendo tu pista para poder encontrarte. No dejaste dicho a nadie a dónde te ibas, pero por fortuna, Schneider siempre supo a donde te marcharías para comenzar de nuevo. Me costó trabajo convencerlo de que me diera información, pero al final terminó cediendo, sabes bien que él fue el único que siempre supo cuánto nos amamos tú y yo.

No puedo prometerte nada aún, porque aún tengo que arreglar mi pasado para poder tener un futuro contigo. Sólo puedo esperar que seas paciente y que no me rechaces al verme, porque puedes estar segura que estoy dispuesto a dejarlo todo atrás por ti. Independientemente de lo que me suceda a partir de ahora, del camino que tome, de las decisiones que elija, de los que equipos en los que juegue, quiero que tú estés a mi lado. Estoy dispuesto a arriesgarme a todo, si eso significa poder tenerte entre mis brazos.

No voy a extenderme más. Sólo quiero concluir diciéndote que fue tu última carta lo que me ha hecho decidirme. Ese día que pasamos juntos, esas escasas horas, han sido de las más felices de mi vida. El recordar tu voz diciéndome "te amo", ha roto todas mis defensas. No sé cómo pude controlarme en esa ocasión para no besarte, pero juro que ya no me voy a contener más. Aunque volviera a nacer, nunca podría olvidar la sensación de felicidad que experimenté cuando te escuché decir que me amas. Y quiero volver a experimentarla, todas las veces que sean posibles, mientras me quede vida.

A donde quiera que vayas te alcanzaré. No hay frontera en el mundo que pueda detenerme. Te amo.

_Simplemente, Genzo W._

**Notas:**

Éste era un fanfic que escribí en el 2005, titulado "Réquiem por un Amor", en donde los protagonistas eran Tsubasa Ozhora y Lily Del Valle. El año pasado decidí borrarlo porque la historia dejó de tener sentido para mí, pero ahora que me lo he vuelto a encontrar entre mis archivos, decidí editarlo para darle otro final y usar a Genzo Wakabayashi y a Lily Del Valle como protagonistas. Lo narrado por Lily está basado en una historia de la vida real; lo narrado por Genzo es totalmente ficticio. Algunos datos fueron cambiados para proteger la intimidad de las personas.

Aprovechando la edición, mencioné el cumpleaños de Genzo Wakabayashi ya que este año no hice fanfic conmemorativo (pues ya había decidido que el 2010 sería el último año en el que escribiría algo relacionado), para hacerlo pasar por "regalo de cumpleaños" bieeen retrasado, aprovechando el viaje.

Los dos poemas incluidos en la historia no los escribí yo, pero fueron regalos que el autor me dio, y tengo su consentimiento expreso para usarlos como yo desee.


End file.
